Sí hay culpa sin sangre
by lynavra
Summary: En el 18º cumpleaños de Bella, Jasper Hale sucumbe a la tentación. La sangre sigue llamándole como el primer día, pero él haría cualquier cosa por Alice. -Jasper POV. OneShoot


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes, algunos de los diálogos y situaciones pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre, únicamente me recompensará con riqueza de espíritu y como mucho, con alegría por haber llevado adelante una historia sobre su saga._

_Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre "Twilight", así que espero no hacer un desastre. Para mi primer oneshoot he escogido a uno de mis personajes favoritos, Jasper Hale. Y el momento no es otro que el cumpleaños de Bella Swan en "Luna Nueva". Supongo que la mayoría habréis leído ya "Eclipse", pero por si acaso yo aviso de que hay ciertos hay spoilers sobre la historia de Jasper. _

_Mil gracias a __**Sango**__ por revisarme todo esto. Eres genial. Y ya de paso, quiero dedicárselo a Sango y a mi amiga Maite, ya que a ambas les encanta Jasper tanto como a mí._

_-.-.-_

**Sí hay culpa sin sangre**

Estábamos en el salón de nuestra casa. A pesar de la enorme reticencia de Bella ante la celebración de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Alice no pudo resistirlo. A veces era increíble lo que mi pequeña podía hacer en su tiempo libre, pues había decorado la casa hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se había esforzado mucho y eso se notaba; la hacía feliz. Y, por supuesto, eso me hacía feliz a mí. Pero era evidente que Bella estaba horrorizada ante el escenario que le había preparado; lo percibí en el mismo instante en que entró por la puerta al lado de Edward. Se lo dije a Alice en cuanto supe que había decidido organizarle una fiesta -¿sorpresa?-, pero decidió pasar por alto mi consejo.

Esme y Carlisle acudieron los primeros a darle la bienvenida mientras el resto esperábamos varias posiciones más retrasados. Rosalie y Emmett eran los siguientes en la _fila_, y por una vez Rosalie había dejado de lado la hostilidad y el rencor que la rodeaban cada vez que la chica estaba cerca. En cierto modo, la comprendía, ya que Rosalie también tenía sentimientos, aunque a veces fueran ilógicos, y le afectaban. Igualmente sabía que la situación no pasaba por alto para la novia de Edward, sino que la incomodaba.

De todas formas, allí estaba Emmett para aligerar la situación.

Después de saludarla con uno de sus pintorescos y burlones comentarios, salió a preparar nuestro pequeño regalito —suyo, de Rosalie y mío— en el coche de Bella.

En ese instante, Alice me soltó la mano y se abalanzó sobre ella. La quería, de hecho, el sentimiento era mutuo, lo cual no hacía sino darme otra razón más para tenerle aprecio a Bella Swan.

Le sonreí amablemente, si bien me mantuve en mi posición y lo único que hice fue recostarme sobre una columna. No había tenido graves problemas —aparte de los habituales— al estar cerca de ella, pero por mera precaución prefería mantenerme en la distancia. Su sangre no era tan atrayente para mí como decían que lo era para Edward, ya que de haber sido así, con total seguridad Isabella ya estaría muerta.

Yo no tenía nada en su contra, y, sin embargo, a veces resultaba para mí demasiado duro tener cualquier tipo de contacto con un humano.

Mi cerebro, acostumbrado a ello con el paso de los años, se mantenía firme en mi intento por seguir el estilo de vida de mi familia adoptiva, pero mi cuerpo me decía todo lo contrario. Yo seguía siendo demasiado instintivo en ese aspecto y mis sentidos me controlaban durante la mayor parte del día —sobre todo cuando estábamos en la escuela, plagada, como es lógico, de humanos— tentándome constantemente ante la posibilidad de poder volver a beber sangre humana.

Dejé de pensar en el tema porque no hacía más que empeorar las cosas y no debía tentar a la suerte, ya que ese era un riesgo que no quería, o no debería, correr. El simple hecho de pensar en _ese_ líquido me producía sed con una intensidad devastadora.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y, de manera instintiva, dejé de respirar.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Alice ya había dirigido a Bella hasta los regalos, así que seguí a los demás. Iba a empezar por el nuestro.

Abrió el envoltorio y se encontró únicamente con la caja vacía del estéreo, aquello fue idea de Rosalie, y no pude sino reír amistosamente ante la expresión de su cara.

—Es un estéreo para tu coche —le expliqué—. Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo.

Edward nos había avisado a todos de lo poco que le gustaban a Bella los regalos, y más si eran caros, así que decidimos _obligarla_ a aceptarlos. Se suponía que no tenía conocimientos de mecánica ni siquiera para conseguir quitarlo una vez colocado, así que era la mejor opción. Nos agradeció a los tres el detalle, aunque en el fondo seguía molesta por todo aquello.

Edward tenía razón, no exageraba cuando lo contaba.

—Abre ahora el de Edward y mío —le dijo Alice con un tono más agudo de lo normal, pero aún así continuaba siendo el sonido más bello que había escuchado nunca.

Aquello se ponía interesante, Edward estaba en problemas (no serios, Bella nunca iba en serio cuando le sermoneaba, no hacía falta tener mi don para ver eso); por lo que parecía, le había prometido no regalarle nada y, bueno, sí le iba a regalar algo. Algo que ni yo mismo sabía lo que era, ya que Alice no quiso contármelo. Traté de sonsacárselo de todas las maneras posibles pero no hubo forma de conseguirlo, ni siquiera mi _persuasión_ me ayudó en esa ardua tarea. Así que me acerqué todo lo que pude para ver qué era y quizá me acerqué más de lo debido, ya que, además, hacía varios minutos que había vuelto a respirar.

Emmett regresó y se colocó detrás de mí.

Alice estaba exultante, verla así era lo que más me gustaba del mundo. No había nada comparable –o quizá sí, no podía engañarme, la sangre siempre estaba presente- con esa sensación al mirarla. Justo después, Bella le pidió a regañadientes el regalo y Alice se lo tendió encantada. La expectación creada por una pequeña caja era enorme, y, entonces, llegó el caos.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró Bella, a pesar de que yo ya no fui capaz de escuchar palabra alguna.

Sangre.

Mi expresión cambió totalmente, no era capaz de verme pero lo sabía. Alcé la vista de manera tan rápida y brusca que habría sido totalmente imperceptible para un ser humano, así pude ver que una mísera y diminuta gota de sangre había aparecido en su dedo tras cortarse con el papel que envolvía el regalo.

Todo cambió en menos de una milésima de segundo, del mismo modo que todos mis intentos por controlarme y mantener la situación a raya habían sido en vano.

_Aquel olor_, me deleitaba con el simple hecho de saborearlo. Olía de una manera asombrosa, nada de lo que había imaginado al conocer lo que provocaba en Edward era comparable, era todavía mucho más tentador, y seguía sin llegar a ser de la magnitud que lo era para mi hermano.

La razón me abandonó por completo y el demonio que habitaba en mí desde hacía ciento cuarenta y dos años volvió a resurgir como antaño. Nunca se había ido, ni tan siquiera un veinticinco por ciento de él había desaparecido; exactamente igual a como dominaba mi existencia cuando María me convirtió en plena Guerra. Igual que cuando tan sólo era un neófito que se dedicaba a reconquistar tierras y matar a otros novatos —y personas, muchas personas— para mi creadora.

Nada me importaba en ese momento. No existía nada ni nadie para mí. Únicamente _ella_, Bella Swan y su sangre. Ni siquiera ella, sólo su sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Mi cerebro no dejaba de repetírmelo, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Sin parar. Hasta casi marearme de sed, como si me encontrase en una inmensa espiral en la que únicamente existiera eso, la tentadora e irresistible sangre de Bella. Aunque, en realidad, por mucho que me costara admitirlo, me habría ocurrido exactamente lo mismo de haberse tratado de la sangre de cualquier extraño viandante de cualquier parte del mundo.

Lo importante era la _sangre_.

La ponzoña se arremolinaba en mi boca con una fiereza abrumadora, la garganta me dolía de un modo insoportable y no quería aguantarlo más. Tenía sed, la _quería_. No pensaba dejar que mi garganta continuara con esa sequedad inquebrantable que tantas otras veces había tenido que soportar por encontrarnos en público —por ella, por mi Alice.

_Quería tomarla_. Sin importarme nada más, sin importarme quiénes estaban allí delante. Ni mis padres adoptivos —Carlisle y Esme, que habían luchado y persistido para continuar con nuestra forma de vida—, ni mis hermanos (ni tan siquiera Edward, aún sabiendo de manera certera todo lo que sentía por Bella). Mucho menos era capaz de pensar en mi esperanza, Alice.

No podría describir el sentimiento que me embargaba, ni por qué tenía unas ganas animales por conseguirlo. Sencillamente, la _necesitaba_. Y sin más me dejé guiar por mis instintos y mi necesidad. Todo ello, menos de un segundo después del corte de Bella.

Lo único que llegué a percibir fue un gruñido de Edward, seguramente me habría gritado algo en el mismo instante en que Bella murmuró la maldición por su corte. Pero no escuché lo que me decía, no me interesaba.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban agarrotados, preparados para saltar. Con lo que a todas luces parecía un gruñido animal, me abalancé sobre ella. O al menos ésa fue mi intención, ya que antes de que llegara, Edward se arrojó sobre Bella en un claro intento de apartarla de mí.

El caos reinó en la habitación por unos instantes. Ambos cayeron sobre la mesa y todo quedó destrozado. Choqué contra Edward, los dos éramos prácticamente igual de fuertes así que no sufrimos ningún daño físico (en ese momento no importaba en absoluto), pero sí se escuchó un gran ruido. Desde las profundidades de mi pecho volví a proferir un gruñido que no tenía nada que ver, ni de lejos, con ningún sonido humano.

Traté de echar a un lado a Edward con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo, no lo logré por completo, así que mi instinto me llevó a algo más drástico: traté de morderle. No llegué a alcanzar su rostro, sus reflejos eran casi tan buenos como los míos, así que me fue imposible.

Lo siguiente que noté fueron los enormes brazos de Emmett a mi alrededor; desde detrás de mí había saltado para sujetarme y alejarme de Edward y Bella. La sin razón seguía dominándome, así que traté de soltarme como pude, ya que mi objetivo todavía seguía bien claro: Bella Swan. No podía ver mi expresión, pero seguramente no sería agradable (me encontraba en un estado salvajemente animal. Era una bestia sin control.).

Y entonces todo se volvió aún peor, pero ya no _sólo_ para mí. Bella volvió a caer, esta vez totalmente de frente sobre un grupo de cristales rotos en el suelo. Su tentadora sangre en esos momentos le recorría ambos brazos, de manera imparable.

Mi sed aumentaba por momentos. No podía pararme, no _quería_ pararme.

En mitad de mi demencia pude darme cuenta de que Carlisle le había dicho algo a alguien, seguramente a Emmett para que me sacara de allí. Si no lo hacían pronto, aquello se iba a poner peor todavía con total seguridad y, sí, era verdaderamente posible.

Emmett continuó agarrándome de forma tan asfixiante como antes y si de verdad hubiese necesitado respirar, ya me habría ahogado. E incluso creo recordar que me dijo algo, pero no le presté atención.

De nuevo traté de liberarme de sus brazos con el truco que empleé con Edward, un buen mordisco. Empero, volvió a quedarse en un vano intento.

Únicamente alcancé a ver cómo Edward rodaba sobre Bella en una tentativa de protegerla de todos los demás, si bien ya no pude ver más porque Rosalie se plantó delante de mí en cuanto vio que trataba de atacar a Emmett. Aunque, eso sí, nunca se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para que hubiera podido atacarla a ella también, era demasiado cautelosa y, al mismo tiempo, muy capaz de conseguir arrastrarme junto con Emmett sin necesidad de ponerse a tiro de mis deseosos dientes.

Entre los dos consiguieron llevarme hasta la entrada, donde Esme sujetaba abierta la puerta de cristal. Yo todavía continuaba obcecado en mi absurdo intento por beber hasta la última gota de la sangre de Bella. Sin embargo, mis esperanzas pronto se destruyeron cuando Emmett y Rosalie lograron hacerme cruzar el umbral hasta el exterior. Asimismo, Esme salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí —también le había afectado la sangre, aunque, evidentemente, no del mismo modo.

—Jasper, ¡ya basta! —me gritó Emmett. Una vez allí fuera, en el patio, conseguí deshacerme de sus brazos, pero caí al suelo—. Tranquilízate, hermano, por favor —me rogó él, tenso.

Por una vez desde hacía varios minutos, yo volvía a ser consciente de las emociones ajenas. Allí dentro no había prestado la más mínima atención a todo aquello, sólo estaba preocupado por mi sed de sangre —ni siquiera por mí mismo y lo que habría hecho conmigo matar a Bella—, como si no hubiera nada más.

En ese momento se me echó el mundo encima. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a sucumbir a la tentación. A la eterna sed de sangre humana que dominaba mi existencia. Todo estaba revuelto, _otra_ _vez_.

Comencé a caminar en círculos sin prestar atención a Emmett y Rosalie, que se miraban para asegurarse de si estaban bien, y, además, me observaban a pocos metros de distancia. Pero no fue hasta que llegué a una de las ventanas cuando lo vi. Estaba ahí, mi peor pesadilla. Esa a la que había tratado de evitar desde hacía tanto tiempo. El demonio de mi interior, la bestia. _Yo_.

Mi reflejo en el cristal me devolvió la imagen que había tratado de dejar atrás: mis ojos estaban de un color negro intenso y mi expresión era totalmente salvaje. No lo había logrado y jamás lo lograría. Era un fracasado, esa vida no era para mí. No servía para nada.

La rabia volvió a recorrerme.

Me giré de manera brusca y eché a correr, si bien no tenía intención de alejarme demasiado, pues no serviría de nada y debía afrontar los hechos, más aún cuando habían estado a la vista de todos. Me detuve de repente con ganas de golpear algo, pero lo único que tenía al alcance era el suelo, así que me agaché y golpeé violentamente con el puño la hierba. Un agujero surgió en ella.

—No te preocupes, cariño —me dijo alguien desde detrás, con voz dulce. Era Esme, me había seguido hasta allí y me acariciaba el pelo—. Ya ha pasado todo.

No podía estar más equivocada, las cosas no habían hecho más que comenzar. ¿A quién había querido engañar? Esto no era para mí, yo no había escogido esta vida por gusto. Lo había hecho por Alice y ni siquiera era capaz de contenerme por ella. Me odiaba por ello, me asqueaba a mí mismo.

Esme sentía demasiada preocupación, más incluso de la que es capaz de sentir un ser humano así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

—No es culpa tuya, hijo —trató de hacerme entender, pero yo no quería escucharla. No quería escuchar a nadie, quería desaparecer. Empleé mi poder para tranquilizarla, no podía seguir afectando de esa manera a mi familia.

Era débil. Siempre lo había sido y estaba totalmente seguro de que jamás lograría cambiar esa situación. Era el más débil de todos. El que todavía se resistía a aceptar nuestra dieta, el que siempre tenía pensamientos en los que bebía la sangre de todo humano a su alrededor. Era desesperante. Y lo peor era no ser capaz de controlarlo. Seguía siendo una máquina de matar. Un asesino. Un animal.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo mientras Esme se dedicaba a seguirme. Pronto llegamos hasta donde Rosalie se encontraba sentada, aparentemente estaba tranquila pero en su interior se sentía igual de nerviosa que el resto. Emmett no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, inquieto y muy tenso; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, en el último año había sucedido en dos ocasiones: una cuando Edward tuvo que marcharse a Alaska en cuanto Bella Swan apareció en Forks, desbaratándole por completo; y la otra, hacía unos meses, cuando James y Victoria se empeñaron en rastrear y asesinar a Bella.

En ese momento yo era comparable a ellos, había tratado de hacer exactamente lo mismo, aunque había sido todavía peor porque yo la consideraba parte de mi _familia_.

Sí, esa era una de las peores cosas de todo aquello. Que yo consideraba a Bella Swan como parte de mi familia, de la familia que nos había acogido a Alice y a mí hacía tantos años y con los que habíamos compartido nuestra existencia desde entonces. Las cosas habían sido muy distintas desde que dejé el Sur y me fui a Filadelfia, donde encontré a mi Alice. Ahora todo resultaba muy duro, pero no alcanzaba ni de lejos a ser como en los comienzos: la sensación era verdaderamente agónica e insoportable, muchas veces pensé en hacer trampas sin que nadie se enterase —se habría enterado precisamente la única persona que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hiciera—, pero desistí por mi miedo.

Miedo a perderla. Ni siquiera era miedo a perderme a mí mismo de nuevo, no, era miedo a que Alice me viera como el monstruo que había sido siempre y decidiera acabar con todo de una vez por todas. No se lo habría reprochado, incluso habría encontrado lógico que entre ella y el resto de los Cullen hubieran acabado conmigo si con ello podían privar al mundo de un asesino sanguinario más.

Rosalie alzó la cabeza y me miró. Cierta hostilidad la rodeaba, era lógico, había tratado de atacar incluso a Emmett. Ella misma se habría encargado de descuartizarme si la situación se me hubiese ido del todo de las manos, y en parte lo agradecía. A veces es bueno saber que hay gente de confianza capaz de acabar contigo si te pones en plan psicópata asesino, más aún teniendo en cuenta que yo accedía a ese nivel con demasiada frecuencia.

Débil, eso era yo. Y en momentos como aquél. deseaba que mi don no sólo afectara a los demás, sino a mí mismo y pudiera así calmarme.

—No digas nada —le pedí a Emmett, que en cuanto me vio abrió la boca con intención de decirme algo.

—Jasper, siento lo de antes —se disculpó, a pesar de haberle dicho que no lo hiciera. A veces podía ser atolondrado y despreocupado, pero era bueno. Como pude le hice un gesto con la cabeza y le quité toda la preocupación que tenía. Rosalie se dio cuenta y me miró furiosa pero, un segundo después, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado.

—No quiero hablar con nadie —dije, de manera rápida—. Quiero estar solo —lo haría de todas formas; quisieran o no.

Asintieron y los tres se fueron, desperdigándose por el jardín.

Dentro, seguramente, Carlisle estaría curando a Bella de los cortes. Sacudí fuertemente la cabeza, no podía permitirme volver a pensar en ese momento a no ser que quisiera volver a comportarme del mismo modo, y no lo deseaba.

Continué recriminándome a mí mismo por mi actitud, mis deseos y, en definitiva, lo que yo era. Me avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, pero en el fondo era lo que siempre había deseado y lo que siempre desearía. La sangre humana.

Suspiré y me remangué un poco la manga del jersey. Ahí estaban, las marcas que durante tantos años formaron parte de mi día a día. Heridas de guerra, de la guerra personal que María montó valiéndose de neófitos que iba creando y también de mi don —tanto el extrasensorial como el real en cuestión de estrategia y defensa—. Ella me convirtió en eso, en lo que soy.

Entrecerré los ojos, me sentía desesperado. Escuché que alguien se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba e instintivamente y me puse alerta.

Era Edward. No tenía buen aspecto, pero aún así estaba mejor que yo. Se suponía que para él _esa_ sangre era irresistible, que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por degustarla y, aún así, él no había sido quien había tratado de matar a Bella. Había sido yo.

Le di un puñetazo al banco en el que me había sentado.

—Tú no puedes evitarlo —me dijo Edward, sin reproche—. Yo lo sé y Bella también lo sabe.

—Eso no lo hace más fácil —murmuré, no sabía por qué se lo contaba a él. Seguramente porque se lo debía, por el espectáculo que le había montado hacía un rato y por haber tratado de matar a la persona que amaba.

—Lo sé —dijo, acercándose a mí—. Y también sé que no querías hacerlo. Puedo escucharlo, ya lo sabes.

—Eso no importa —mi tono era seco. Nada importaba, era consciente de que él podía leerme el pensamiento y sabría exactamente las reflexiones inconexas que estaba realizando en esos momentos. Pero eso no mejoraba la situación—. La realidad es que _quería_ hacerlo. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo.

—Bella no te guarda rencor, lo comprende —estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, seguramente me culpaba de lo ocurrido, en ese caso tenía toda la razón—. No —fruncí el ceño, me encontraba demasiado confuso en ese momento—. La culpa es mía —confesó, demasiado triste.

Se dio media vuelta y pensé que iba a marcharse ya, pero lo que hizo fue caminar un poco en la dirección contraria con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando al suelo. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por mí? ¿Por Bella?

Mi don era bastante útil en muchas ocasiones, mientras que en otras resultaba tremendamente incompleto. No me servía de mucho saber lo que sentía una persona si no era capaz de saber por qué se sentía así y, por tanto, cómo podía solucionarlo. Tampoco me parecía bien entrometerme en ese momento, no con Edward.

—Por los dos —murmuró—. Yo soy el único culpable de esta situación, nunca debí pretender que esto saldría bien —hablaba de Bella y de su relación con ella. Vampiro y humana, muerte y vida. Todo se reducía a lo mismo. Yo no era capaz de entender por qué se negaba en redondo a convertirla; después de todo, seguramente Bella Swan sería capaz de controlarse y ser como el resto de la familia. A partir de ahí tendrían toda la eternidad para estar juntos—. No se trata de eso, no soy capaz de hacerle _eso_. Del mismo modo que soy incapaz de seguir poniéndola en peligro.

—Edward —le llamé, un poco más tranquilo—, tú no la pones en peligro. Bella Swan es capaz de lograr eso ella sola y, créeme, con la ayuda de _seres_ como yo es muy sencillo. Más de lo que crees, en realidad.

—Tú lo intentas y eso es lo importante. Todos sabemos que para ti es más duro que para el resto de nosotros y no te culpamos por ello, así que, por favor, no lo hagas tú —me recriminó.

—Y ¿qué quieres que haga? Si cada día que pasa veo lo imposible que es esto, no soy capaz y no me gusta sentirme así —le confesé—. Ha tenido que ser con Bella… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, Edward, pero… no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Lo sé —dijo él. Pude notar cómo su preocupación continuaba ahí, no había logrado nada confesándole la verdad, ni siquiera leer mis pensamientos le había servido para tranquilizarse. Le calmé un poco, no quise hacer desaparecer la preocupación por completo, había algo más que desconocía y eso era lo que parecía tenerle alterado—. Tampoco Alice te culpa, está preocupada por ti. Nada más.

Edward se fue a caminar hasta el otro lado de la mansión. Volví a quedarme solo, en la oscuridad, donde siempre debí permanecer.

_Alice_. La única capaz de sacarme de mis tinieblas personales, de las tinieblas en las que viví hasta que la encontré. Se preocupaba constantemente por mí, por cómo me sentía y por cómo sobrellevaba mi sed. Y ¿yo qué le daba a cambio? Decepciones constantes, nada más.

Cada vez que era tentado, la defraudaba. Ella no decía nada, mas yo estaba seguro. Y había vuelto a destrozarlo todo, encima tratando de matar a Bella a quien ella quería ya como a una hermana.

—¿Jazz? —escuché detrás de mí, muy bajo. No obstante, gracias a mi sentido del oído propio de los de nuestra especie lo escuché sin problemas. Además, habría distinguido ese sonido incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Era ella, había salido de la casa y estaba detrás de mí.

No quería que me viera _así_, no iba a permitir que me viera en ese estado.

Me giré más y, mirando al suelo, empecé a alejarme. Alice era persistente, yo sabía que así no lograría nada, pero qué importaba ya. Total, una estupidez más no iba a marcar la diferencia. Me siguió. Ninguno de los dos echamos a correr, simplemente andábamos, como cualquier humano habría hecho.

Cada vez se acercaba más a mí, podía sentirla, y, de alguna forma, yo no quería alejarme más de ella, luego me detuve. Ella hizo lo mismo a un par de pasos de mí y yo seguía sin poder mirarla a la cara; después de lo que había hecho, era incapaz de mirar a Alice como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Esperó, me puse a respirar de manera entrecortada y comencé a levantar la cabeza. Allí estaba ella, tan pequeña y preciosa como siempre, mi esposa. Pero algo estaba diferente, sus ojos no eran del mismo color que al comienzo de la fiesta, seguramente a ella también le habría afectado todo lo de Bella. Eso empeoró la situación, la había hecho enfrentarse a eso también. _Mierda_.

A pesar de todo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y como solía ocurrir habitualmente, los dos nos entendimos en ese instante. Aún así, ella adelantó los dos pasos que la separaban de mí y me abrazó.

—Alice… —gemí, con un lamento suplicante de perdón.

—Shhhhh —trató de hacerme callar—. No hace falta que digas nada, Jazz —puede que mi don no me ayudara a tranquilizarme a mí mismo, ni a manipular mis propias emociones, pero eso ya lo hacía Alice por mí. La paz que desprendía me envolvía completamente y me sumía en la más absoluta calma.

—No quería hacerle daño, yo no… —ni tan siquiera sabía qué decirle, ella era totalmente consciente de cómo me sentía yo en esos momentos. Todos los días velaba por mantenerme a salvo de sentirme así, pero siendo de esta forma era imposible—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —le pregunté de repente.

Se apartó un poco de mí, aunque todavía seguía pegada a mi cuerpo tratando de transmitirme su calma. Ella tenía el don de la premonición, en ese caso debería haber visto lo que yo iba a hacer. ¿Por qué no me había avisado?

—No te avisé porque no vi nada, Jazz —me dijo—. Sabes que únicamente puedo ver el futuro a partir de las decisiones que cada uno toma. Y tú no tenías previsto atacar a Bella, es algo que no has podido controlar.

—No trates de justificarme —le pedí. No me merecía un trato así después del espectáculo que había dado hacía un rato—. Debería ser capaz de comportarme como vosotros, de ser _normal_. No me gusta ser débil y eso es precisamente lo que soy.

—Nadie te culpa. Y no esperes que lo haga yo, porque sabes que no lo haré. No estoy enfadada contigo, tú nunca harías daño a Bella.

—¿Tengo que recordarte el numerito de antes? —le pregunté, mordaz. Ella resopló.

—Vamos, no has sido tú el único que ha sentido _eso_ —me confesó—. Cualquiera de nosotros siente sed al oler sangre humana, y la de Bella con más razón.

—Sí —acepté—, pero ninguno de vosotros se abalanzó sobre ella para tomar un trago. ¡Pude haber hecho demasiado daño! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Incluso traté de atacar a Emmett y a Edward, por favor.

—Emmett y tú os peleáis constantemente —añadió Alice.

—Sabes que no tiene nada que ver.

—Y tú ya deberías saber que nosotros no te guardamos rencor porque en algunos momentos te sea más difícil estar entre humanos. Nadie es perfecto, Jazz.

—Tú sí lo eres —le dije. Le salió una pequeña risita. Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, no lo soy —me dijo ella—. Yo también paso por momentos duros. Además, sabes que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo para superar los tuyos. Siempre voy a estar siguiéndote para que te encuentres bien.

—Me vas a vigilar —concreté. No es que me molestara, al contrario, pero era así.

—Llámalo como quieras —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es importante que entiendas que no debes estar avergonzado por lo que ha pasado antes. Además, Bella estaba preocupada por cómo te encontrabas.

—Deberías ir con ella a despedirla —le aconsejé, imaginaba que una vez Carlisle terminara de curarla Edward la llevaría a casa—. Por cierto, ¿has visto algo sobre Edward? —le pregunté. Su actitud me había resultado extraña hacía un rato.

—¿Sobre Edward? ¿Debería de haber visto algo? —me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Y se marchó hacia el interior de la casa, seguramente cavilando sobre lo que le acababa de decir sobre nuestro hermano. Yo seguía pensando que algo no andaba bien; Edward parecía raro, y yo no era capaz de acertar a qué podía deberse, aunque un mal presentimiento me atravesó. Sin embargo, no tenía idea alguna de qué podía traer como consecuencia, la mente de Edward era todo un misterio y más cuando la vida de Bella Swan estaba en peligro.

Más relajado, fui a la parte trasera de la casa para entrar sin necesidad de coincidir con Edward y Bella antes de que se marcharan. Era mejor no volver a tentar a la suerte. Además, por mucho que quisieran hacerme creer lo contrario, sí hay culpa sin sangre.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__**: **__Meyer lo ha explicado varias veces, pero me gustaría que quedara claro del todo: las cosas son así de duras para Jasper por la vida que le tocó llevar durante tantos años. Fue una máquina de matar durante algo más de 70 años, lo único que hacía era matar y beber sangre humana. Además, no sólo percibe las emociones ajenas, sino que le afectan y al vivir tanto tiempo entre odio y dolor el resultado no puede ser bueno. Del mismo modo que él no eligió exactamente volverse "vegetariano", sino que lo hizo por Alice. Precisamente por eso se siente tan débil y avergonzado._

_Espero que os haya gustado y, si tenéis un tiempito, os agradecería mucho que me dejarais un review contándome tanto lo que os haya gustado como lo que no. Sería de mucha ayuda._


End file.
